


Disguise

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Disguise, F/M, Ladynoir July day 4, Play Fighting, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Disguise

Ladybug POV

I can’t believe I’m doing this. 

I am standing at the most popular park, and I am wearing a stinking black onesie. A Chat Noir onesie. 

‘Why?! Why did I have to lose that bet?!’ 

I was pouting and sitting on the bench Chat Noir told me to sit at. 

_ “Chat, do you know what the akuma is?” I asked when I saw him.  _

_ “Haven’t had the chance, m’ lady,” He replied as he went for his baton.  _

_ “How much do you want to wager that the akuma was caused by Chloe?” I asked him as I brought my yo-yo and started to swing off.  _

_ “I’m willing to bet that for once it wasn’t Chloe but something else.” He followed me as he vaulted. _

_ “Really?! If I win the bet, then you have to not pun for a week and have a bell on you for the week!” I yelled as we neared the screaming site.  _

_ “If I win, you have to dress in a Chat Noir onesie and wear it in  _ _ Tuileries Garden.” _

_ “Deal!” We both landed on the ground and the fight began.  _

_ When we finished the battle, I knew he wore a smug face. I was sulking and regretting my damn mouth from talking.  _

_ “Well, well, well m’ lady, I look forward to seeing you wearing my onesie!” He smirked as he brought his smug face closer to my face.  _

_ “You never said when! I could go in the middle of the night, and I maintained my end of the bargain!” I snootily replied back.  _

_ “Ahh, but I know you, m’ lady! You always go full in. And I know that the garden is closed to the public after sundown. You are the rule follower.”  _

_ Damn him.  _

So here I am now, in the damn onesie with sunglasses over my face. If only to block the blush and recognition I would get, I am utterly humiliated because the damn cat provided the onesie. It had a bell. A real, annoying, and chiming bell. The onesie covered most of my legs until it got to the shins. He provided black flats that had paw prints all over it. The hood is over my head, so my hair is spiraled out in curls at the front. The sleeves had the cat beanies on the palms of my hands while the back had “claws.” 

A high pitch wolf whistle suddenly pierced the air. I immediately looked up to see a kid also wearing sunglasses, but a leather jacket, blue jeans, and a black shirt with a cat pun on it. “Check meowt!” 

“M’ lady, you look absolutely stunning!” 

‘Nooooooooooo!!’

“C-chat Noir?” I asked cautiously. 

“The one and only, bugaboo. Although I have to say that the onesie looks paw-tacular on you.” He winked at the end of his sentence, and I groaned at the embarrassment of having him see me like this. 

“Wait, I need to take a picture of this!” He pulled his phone and took a numerous amount of pictures before I could even stop him. 

“Give me that phone!” I yelled as I went to try and tackle him. 

“Nevfur!” He yelled as he went running away. 

“Get back here!” I yelled, not noticing at all the people shaking their heads at us with a smile. 

“It’s going to be my new background!” He yelled back as he lept over a bush. 

“And my new background is you begging for my mercy!” I growled loudly as I ducked under a tree branch as I used its momentum to push me forward. 

I landed with an oomf as Chat was my breaking ground. 

We tumbled around before I had him pinned to the ground. 

“Noooo!” He wailed dramatically as I tried to grab his phone. 

“Give me the phone!” 

“You don’t have the password!” 

“I’ll figure it out later!” I yelled as my hands reached for his pockets. 

“Nope!” He kept blocking my hands every time I made a grab. 

“Give it!” I yelped when he flipped us over and had me pinned down now. 

“I think I am going to teach you a lesson,” He muttered darkly before his fingers reached to my side. 

I squealed as he tickled my sides, stomach, neck, anything he got his hands on.

“C-chat, please! Have mercy!” I wheezed as he continued his onslaught. 

“I don’t think so!” he blew air in my ears, and I completely jerked at the action. 

“Is my lady weak there?” He asked before blowing quick air puffs at random directions near my ears and neck. 

“I-I’m sorry!” I squeaked as he finally stopped. 

“Good! Now, say Camembert!” He fished his phone out quickly and took a picture of me on the ground completely red and got off. 

“See you at patrol, m’ lady!” He ran off before I even had the chance to stand up. 

I was breathing heavily but smiling like an idiot. 

I think I’m starting to fall for that cat. And for some reason, I don’t mind that much. 


End file.
